skatepunkersfandomcom-20200214-history
Authority Zero
Authority Zero is a punk rock band from Mesa, Arizona. The band's style is rooted in reggae and skate punk, with Bad Religion, Pennywise, and Sublime cited as heavy influences. There is an obvious Spanish/Portuguese influence in the band's music as well.[1] History Authority Zero was started in 1994 and consisted of two guitarists Bill Marcks, Jerry Douglas (also performing vocals) and drummer J.W. Gordon, all from Westwood High School. This trio put a few songs together without lyrics or basslines until the summer of 1995. When that summer rolled around, Douglas was expecting the yearly visit of his friend Jason DeVore, from Wyoming. Douglas introduced his long-time friend to Marcks who jokingly asked if he wanted to be their singer. Soon after, it became more than just a joke. Marcks was impressed with DeVore's ability to "write catchy songs in fifteen minutes with really sticky hooks". The two quickly enlisted Jeremy Wood on bass, who actually taught Marcks and Douglas how to play the guitar. His experience with lead guitar and musical theory separated his bass playing from others'. Not just a "follow along," his baselines were independent and yet fluid with the music. However, because of Gordon's commitment to the Air Force, his position as drummer soon had to be replaced. Fellow classmate, skateboarder, and drummer Daniel Garcia fit this empty stool like a missing puzzle piece. He brought a new charge and tempo that evolved Authority Zero's music into a faster, more complex, punk rock style. Eventually, however, differences and family obligations led to Garcia's exit from the group. Marcks, Douglas, DeVore, and Wood finally came upon Los Angeles native Jim Wilcox formerly of Welter/The New Militia and he completed the Authority Zero's lineup. Douglas also left the group and joined the Air Force. After releasing a local EP that sold very well, Authority Zero released their debut album A Passage In Time in 2002 on Lava Records. The album featured a blend of genres including punk rock and reggae, with obvious Spanish and Portuguese influences. A Passage In Time included the hits "One More Minute" and "Over Seasons". The success of A Passage In Time propelled the band into new popularity. Authority Zero appeared on many tours, such as Warped Tour, the No Use for a Name/The Starting Line tour, and Sum 41's "Sum on Your Face". The band has also toured with the likes of Everclear, Guttermouth and H2O. In 2004, Authority Zero released Andiamó, again on Lava Records. "Andiamó" means literally "We go" in Italian, but can also be read as "And I am Zero", the title of their live DVD released following Andiamó. The album again featured a blend of genres and Spanish/Portuguese influences. Andiamó is somewhat politically charged, evident in the songs "Revolution", "A Thousand Years of War", and the cover of the song "Mexican Radio", originally written by Wall of Voodoo (the version that appears on Andiamó has lyric changes in order to make a statement against the 2003 invasion of Iraq). In the summer of 2006, Authority Zero released a live acoustic compilation album titled Rhythm and Booze on Suburban Noize Records. The band's next album, entitled 12:34 was released on January 30, 2007. The track "Courage" was released as a single. The band toured with Rehab on the "Lack of Luxury" 2007 tour. On December 30, 2008 Bill Marcks left the band to spend more time with his family. Bill Marcks currently hosts a radio show under the alias Gringo Bill on kukqphoenix.com. Authority Zero released its fourth studio album titled "Stories of Survival" on June 22, 2010 and is currently managed by Hardline Entertainment. Authority Zero set out in 2011 on the "Swan" tour in support of a new album by Unwritten Law. According to sources within the band, they parted ways with Zach Vogel. He was replaced, by Brandon Landelius, a guitar player from The Mag Seven Authority Zero's veteran drummer Jim Wilcox left the band in January 2012 to focus on Blue Collar Prophet his D.J. outfit. Chris Bartholomew, lead singer and former drummer of the metal band Allura filled in on drums for the February 2012 tour. On March 1, 2012 the band announced Sean Sellers of Good Riddance and The Real McKenzies would be their full-time replacement behind the drums. Authority Zero has finished recording their new album, titled The Tipping Point, due for release on April 2, 2013 on Hardline Entertainment.[2] On Tuesday March 5, 2013 Jeremy Wood has announced (via Facebook) that he has stepped down as bassist for the band again, citing personal differences, and the urge to spend more time with family, as well as explore his roots in the local music scene. During the bands March 7 listening party with Phoenix area online radio station KUKQ, Jason DeVore announced that Mike Spero will be taking over on bass full-time for the band. The band released their latest album The Tipping Point April 2, 2013. Authority Zero embarked on a European tour April 4, starting with dates in Russia before playing more conventional Europe dates. Band Members ;Current members *Jason DeVore – lead vocals (1994–present) *Brandon Landelius – guitar (2011–present) *Mike Spero – bass (2013–present) *Sean Sellers – drums (2012–present) ;Former members *Bill Marcks – guitar (1994-2008) *Jerry Douglas – guitar (1994-1999) *Zach Vogel – guitar (2008-2011) *Jeremy Wood – bass (1995-2006, 2009-2013) *Dean "DJ" Farmer – bass (2006-2009) *J. W. Gordon – drums (1994-1996) *Daniel Garcia – drums (1996-1999) *Jim Wilcox – drums (1999-2012) *Chris Bartholomew – drums (2012) Discography 'Demos' *1999: Live Your Life *2001: Patches in Time 'Albums' *2002: A Passage In Time *2005: Andiamo *2007: 12:34 *2010: Stories of Survival *2013: The Tipping Point 'Other Releases' *2005: (And) I Am Zero - DVD *2005: Rhythm and Booze - (Live Acoustic Compilation) Re-Released on June 27, 2006 *2012: Less Rhythm, More Booze - (Live Acoustic Compilation) External Links * Authority Zero at purevolume.com * Facebook Page * Official Website * http://www.billboard.com/artist/280278/authority-zero